Disaster of a Wedding
by lullaby16
Summary: Third part to Her Secret Hiding Spot. In the sequel Our First Date Sort Of kyoya proposed to Hikaru. She's only 15 and needs adult permission. They ask Ryo sine he's "like" her gaurdian. He says yes and the wedding is one until a little problem rises. Their parents who are dissaproving and an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OK this is the third part of Her Secret Hiding Spot in the sequel kyoya proposed to Hikaru honestly I don't why I made it like that**

**Yu: Yeah why did you**

**L: It seemed kind of unnatural**

**Hikaru :It was kind of embarrassing**

**Kyoya :So Hikaru is gonna be my wife**

**L:That's what It looks like**

**Near: Leave the author alone and she's sorry for if you don't like her writing**

**Yu Hikaru Kyoya: O-O How did you get here**

**L: I let him**

**Yu: Why**

**L: Just cuz**

**Me: Ok Near since you're here do the disclaimer**

**Near: Ok Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

**Me: and if you're wondering who Near is he's from death note too and a little cutie**

**Near:Thanks -_-**

Chapter 1: Ok now what

The day after kyoya proposed to Hikaru he asked her to meet her at the B-Pit luckily no one was there when she arrived. Kyoya was leaning against the wall keeping up that cool guy act.

"Well um…"

"What?" He saw she was still wearing the ring he proposed to her with

"Um- well now what?"

"What are you saying Kyoya"

"I have no idea what comes after proposal" Hikaru started pouting upset that kyoya proposed and now he didn't even know that what came next was announcing it then marriage.(I don't really know either about this stuff so sorry if its wrong).

"So you proposed to me just because!"

"It felt like the right thing to do at that time" O-O "You don't need to get mad I was joking I know what comes after, but just to make sure were on the same page say what we need to do" Hikaru gave him a death glare D: while he gave her an I'm-innocent look :D.

*sigh*" We have to announce it to people who are close to us then comes the wedding"

"OK so why don't we have a little party just our friends and people close to us and announce it there"

"Wait a minute aren't I a little young to get married I'm only 15"

"I think they're something about an adults approval then I can marry you" Hikaru smiled at him she was happy now that she would spend her days by Kyoya's side.

**Me: I swear I'm gonna add like 2 or 3 new chapters to this**

**Yu: You don't swear you promise**

**Me: OK I Promise**

**Yu: better**

**ME: I can't wait for more chapter MUST TYPE HANDS HURT SO MUCH**

**Near: Take a break you're gonna hurt yourself**

**Me: NEVER I'M GONNA TYPE SUPER FAST =Here's why Kyoya's has parents and Hikaru's too. :D**

**L: Now I'm interested **

**Yu: Me too Review Pleaese OR I'LL HUG ALL OF YOU TO DEATH**

**L: I think we should run**

**Near: Me too**

**Me : same here –start running from Yu-**

**Yu: COME BACK I JUST WANT HUGS! ^W^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu: Hi there has anyone seen lullaby**

**L: She's on her computer typing away see –look over at her-**

**Near: Is she ok**

**L: I don't know**

**Yu: lets ask HEY ARE YOU OK! :D**

**Me:-ignoring-**

**Near:*sigh* Yu do the disclaimer**

**Yu: Lullaby 16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 2: The Party

Kyoya and Hikaru went to Ryo to ask him if he could make arrangements for the party and the wedding. They went to the WBBA and asked to see Ryo in his office.

"So You wanted to see me Kyoya and Hikaru?" Ryo asked folding his arms smiling at the two of them.

"We have a favor to ask." Hikaru said she didn't know how she was going to handle the truth and she was afraid they wouldn't get his permission. Hikaru and Kyoya looked at each other.

"Well-um" kyoya started then he looked at Hikaru to show him her hand with the ring. His eyes widened and he gasped. "You see the thing is-" kyoya was cut off.

"You want to announce the proposal at a party then have a wedding am I right?"They both nodded.

"And we were also hoping that we could get your permission for us to get married since I'm only 15." Hikaru held on to his hands hoping he would say yes or else she would consider eloping with him.

"Yes you have my permission and I'll have the party ready by tonight wear something nice." They both walked out smiling.

"Wow" kyoya said " I thought he wouldn't agree to it."

"Well he did and now this is one step closer into our future together." She hugged him and gave kyoya a peck on the cheek. "We should go get ready"

**At Party**

It was around 7 pm and everyone had already arrived at the party. The party was in one of those fancy party auditoriums. The wall decorated in blue and green with people conversing with others. It had a stage at and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Hikaru and kyoya were behind the curtains of the stage watching everyone coming. It was mostly everyone who participated in the Beyblade World Championships. Hikaru wore a long midnight blue dress with a dark green rose corsage and her hair on a curled up pony tail. Kyoya was wearing a tux with a dark green top shiet and a dark blue rose. She looked out the curtain and saw all the people who showed up.

"I don't know about this I'm a little nervous" Kyoya grabbed both her hands in his and looked her dead in the eye.

"Relax as long as I'm by your side everything is gonna be fine" He smiled at her than kissed her square on the lips calming her down. Then they heard the feed back of a Microphone.

"Hello I would like to Have everyone's attention" It was Ryo on the microphone and now Kyoya and Hikaru had to go out there.

"Are you ready" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Then they walked out and onto the stage. Ryo started to walk away and he whispered "good luck" all eyes were on them. You could hear Benkei scream from the audience "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH KYOYA"

"Ok so we have announcement to make" Kyoya said and he let Hikaru say the rest.

"We're getting married." They were cheers,screams and clapping from everyone who was there. They got off the stage and suddenly the doors busted upon with four familiar figures. The figures walked up to Hikaru and kyoya.

"Mother, Father…"

"Mom, Dad…"

**Me: What do you think should I stop there for today or add another chapter later**

**Yu: Wow this was actually pretty good**

**Kyoya: Why did you have to make our parents show up do you hate us**

**Hikaru: Yea I mean that's just cruel**

**Me: I needed a problem in here there's you're problem**

**L: It's a way better story like that**

**Near: I agree…**

**Me*sigh* REVIEW PLEASE ^w^ w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HI! I'm back with a new chapter**

**Yu: hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm**

**Hikaru: hhhhhhmmmmmmm**

**Kyoya: hhhhhhhhmmmmmmm**

**L: hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm**

**Me: Why is everyone hhhmmming**

**Hikaru: Cuz we wanna see where you're going with this story**

**Me: Ok time to get to the story L disclaimer**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 3: Parents

"Mother, Father"

"Mom, Dad" Standing in front of the couple was their parents. Hikaru's parents Hisore Hasama, her father and her mother Miki Hasama. Kyoya's parents Umeko Tategami his mother and Tadashi Tategami his father.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hikaru's eyes were full of fear thinking their parents might reject the marriage.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!" Her father yelled at her. He was so mad that his own daughter was getting married at such a young age. "YOU'RE ONLY 15 WHAT IF THIS TRASH FUCKED YOU!"

"OUR SON ISN'T TRASH BASTARD MAYBE YOUR DAUGHTER IS THE SLUT HERE!" Kyoya's dad punch him in the face and immediately the two started fighting.

"Men…" Miki wasn't amused, but she was way more mellow than her husband.

"Tell me about it" Umeko-kyoya's- mother grabbed her husband by his ear and dragged him away and Hikaru's mother did the same. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Can't you be happy for your childrens wedding!" The moms looked liked they shared a brain while the dad's always argued and fought with each other. Ryo walked up to them both scared and worried.

"Um excuse, but exactly who are you people."

"I am Miki Hasama Hikaru's mother"

"And I am Umeko Kyoya's mother" Meanwhile in the background the dads were beating each other up again. You could see that little mad mark on their foreheads.

"Please will you two try to act civilized!" Hikaru's mother looked calm but she was really furious at her husband and so was Kyoya's mother. The two men stopped fighting and when their wives looked away Tadashi-kyoya's dad- punched Hisore-hikaru's dad. The moms went over to them and yanked their ear.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW O_o MIKI THAT HURTS"

"Well when you two can act like adults-"

"We'll stop treating you like kids"

"Um Mother" Hikaru said startled at what she just saw.

"Yes Hikaru"

"So about the proposal and the wedding"

"Can we still you know" kyoya was really embarrassed about how his dad had acted.

"Yes it's still on Oh I'm so proud of my baby" Kyoya's mom pinched his cheek as if he were a 5 year old.

"Mom please not in front of my fiancé and friends"

"Wait, wait, wait " Tadashi started

"Us the MEN haven't agreed to this" Hisore and Tadashi looked proud for standing up for themselves, but that just got them more trouble. And so their wives slapped them.

"THEN YOU WILL GO ALONG WITH THIS AND YOU WILLL BE HAPPY FOR YOUR KIDS"

"yes mam's"

"Alright Kyoya we'll be staying at hotel nearby and we'll visit you tomorrow ok."

"I will see you tomorrow Hikaru we have a lot of things to prepare for"

"Yes Mom"

"Yes Mother'

"Alright we'll be going then HISORE!"

"TADASHI WE'RE LEAVING LETS GO"

"we're going"

"well that was unexpected" Kyoya said to them .

"I thought they wouldn't find out" Hikaru knew her parents were alive, but she knew her dad would be very objective. Then Ginga and Madoka walked up to them.

"So I guess the weddings still going or not" Madoka asked shly. She treid to ignore ewhat had happened just now.

"There is no freaking way this wedding it's still going"

**Me: I'm sorry it was so bad I'm still kinda sleepy**

**Yu: eh it was ok Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:HHHiiiiiiiiiii! Its me again and to Techno dargon14, Colorici74 And Phantom-san Thank youz for reviewing it means alot**

**Kyoya: She needs the attention**

**Me: this chapter is about kyoya's little encounter with Hikaru's dad **

**L: I have the feeling this isn't good**

**Yu: YYAAAYY THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME**

**Kyoya: I'm gonna die**

**L: depends how you treat his daughter you break her heart then you're definitely dead**

**Me: Disclaimer Please**

**Yu: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 4: Hikaru's their precious jewel

The next day after that incident with their parents Kyoya and Hikaru had to go see them at their hotel because they wanted to talk about things. That's never good. They all met in the loby.

"Ok so here the deal Hikaru you will go with kyoya's parents and kyoya will go with me and your father." Kyoya swetdropped he pulled Hikaru away for a minute.

" I don't think this is a good idea your dad hates me" he whispered making sure no one was listening.

"Relax he's just a little over protective I'm more nervous about your parents"

Then they heard their parents "We can hear you!" They turned around and went in separate ways. Kyoya went witht hikaru's parents and Hikaru with kyoa's parents. Both of them looking back at each other saying good luck.

**With Kyoya**'

Kyoya walked into their apartment luggage bags on the bed, two couches facing each other, flat screen TV an average apartment. They sat down on one of the couches and kyoya sat on the opposite one. It was quiet kyoya played with his fingers Miki nuged Hisore.

"I-I'm sorry about the way I acted at the party" he started there was a hint of anger in his voice and annoyance. Kyoya knew he wouldn't get along with him. Then he stood up and started yelling and kyoya got scared. "LISTEN TO MEAN YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER OR- OOOWW" Miki had just slapped him in the face hard the red mark of a hand was completely visible..

"My husband is sorry for his actions, but I have one question for you kyoya." Hikaru's mother was completely serious so kyoya cleaned up his act and listen carefully. "Why do you love Hikaru?"

"She's not like the other girls I've encountered, She's smart and beautiful, she can see through my tough guy act and understand me better than any one else I've me." He stayed quiet after his explination.

"We'll allow the wedding kyoya, but know this," Hisore was dead serious now not a hint of anger happiness anywhere just pure serious. Miki was going to finish his sentence.

"Hikaru is our precious jewel if she gets hurt or anything happens to her-"

"We'll find you" Kyoya gulped Hikaru really did mean a lot to them, but he understood and nodded. Then the phone rang and Miki got up to answer it.

"listen closely kyoya…" hisore said. "I'm going to have a little talk with you later on so I can know you better meet me at the abandoned ware house next week"

"Why next week"

" because I want to spend time with my daughter come or else" Miki came back with an You-better-not-be look.

"Yes dear what is it"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing don't be hurting kyoya or Hikaru will kill you"

"Yes dear"

"Well you may leave now kyoya" Kyoya got up and walked out of the door. Even outside the room he could feel Hisore's eyes watching him.

**ME: Well that's it for this story for today unless I get more reviews then it depends to my other STORY! .**

**Kyoya: Why did you have to make her dad hate me?**

**L: don't be a baby kyoya it's natural**

**Yu: So when people get married the dad hates the guy**

**L: yes Yu its always like that**

**YU: REVIEW PLEASE! ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu: HELLO EVERYONE this is a new chapter regarding Kyoya's parents and Hikaru**

**L: isn't Lullaby suppose to say that**

**Me: I'm busy looking at stuff on Tumblr**

**Yu: like what**

**Me: at first I was looking at Death Note stuff then I looked at some beyblade pictures I accidentally clicked on a profile and it looked like it was suppose to be Hikaru's profile**

**L: what's so big about that it's probably someone pretending?**

**Me: I know but then kyoya had a profile on there too and it said something about them having a kid and I don't know the internets confusing… I wish it ws true though DX**

**L: You're so gullible**

**Me: don't remind me someone just do the disclaimer –hide in corner-**

**Yu: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 5: I'm SSSSSSSOOOOOO EMBARESSED

*** With Hikaru***

Hikaru had followed kyoya's parents to their apartment it was exactly the same as her parents apartment. They invited her to sit down on the couch so she did as she was told.

"So why would such a pretty girl like you want to be with our son?" Kyoya's dad- Tadashi asked.

"Well it's beca-"

"We don't mind that your with our son Hikaru we just want to know a few things…" Umeko-Kyoya's mom- had this sparkle in her eye that meant no good. "How does my son spend time with you?"

"Well um we usually somewhere private only the two of us…" Hikaru had no idea where they were going with this, but she did know they could twist her words around.

"Tell me Hikaru why do you like our son" Tadashi asked. Hikaru wasn't completely sure how to answer.

"He's a guy who would never betray me and he loves me for who I am and I love him back." They kept quiet for a while and took a steady glance at each other. Hikaru just sat there looking down blushing.

"Another thing" Umeko started. Hikaru looked up. "Do you think you'll have kids" Umeko had a devious smile on her lips it made Hikaru really embarrassed and she turned tomato red.

"Um well I-I think so two or three maybe only if kyoya wants."

"So you will only do things that Kyoya approves of"

"Only things that make him happy and comfortable around me it's true I would like to have a family with him…" It was Tadashi's turn to ask something, but it wasn't exactly … comforting.

"Have you ya-know" He started making hand gestures like trying to give Hikaru a hint of what he was talking about. "Have you had sex with kyoya at all in your relationship?" Hikaru stuttered.

"Ah Um –no – I mean there was that one time when- NO WAIT I MEAN- I mean-"

"Its ok, you don't have to tell us it would just be a good thing to know- if well- you're a virgin or not…"

"I am a virgin"

"Eh-hem-hem Tadashi it's none of our business to know if they've made love or not you can leave now Hikaru"

"Eh- Th-Thank you" Hikaru walked away in complete silence her face full of confusion and embarrassment. Down at the lobby kyoya was waiting no hint of emotion on his face then he saw Hikaru and smiled. She walked up to him her head ducked so no one would see her blushing.

"Hey how'd it go?" She threw herself in his arms.

DX" THAT WAS SSSSOOOOOOOO EMBARASSING!"

**Me: How was that too little detail?**

**Yu: (mocking Hikaru) IT'S SO EMBARRASSING that was the best part**

**L: *chuckling* That was pretty funny **

**Yu: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I have no idea what to put in this chapter so I'm just gonna throw in something random viola…. Story Yay for being Random!**

**Yu: You are terrible at making stuff up**

**L: Yu do you want a story or not**

**Yu: Does it come with ice cream**

**Me: Yeah EVERYONE DESERVES ICE CEAM for reading my stupid story Do the disclaimer L**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 6: Random Day together

Since Hikaru and Kyoya were now engaged they now lived together. They ate together, Hikaru dragged him shopping sometimes and he would say NO THAT'S WOMANS TERRITORY! Most of all they slept together. Kyoya's tried to do a few things like the last night:

_Flashback_

Kyoya was already in bed wearing his boxers no shirt he hid behind the door waiting for Hikaru to come. Hikaru walked in wearing her tank-top and shorts. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. He spooked Hikaru so much she accidentally kicked him in his privates.

"Kyoya don't scare me like that!" Kyoya couldn't answer he was too busy being in pain.

"It…..hurts…so….much" and then he passed out. Hikaru had to drag him onto the bed so he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

_End of Flashback_

Morning

"Good Morning Kyoya!" Hikaru was in the kitchen making breakfast for Kyoya while he came in still in pain from the night before. Ever since that little incident he stayed in bed. "You got out of bed that's good sign" She seemed a little too happy. Yesterday Kyoya wanted to talk to her about how the talk with his parents went, but he kept his mouth shut.

"You seem a little too happy today."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind any way I wanted to ask you something yesterday"

"Yeah what is it?"

"My parents what did they say to you?" Hikaru just sat there quietly staring down at her food her face deepening into a blush. "What'd they say Hikaru?"

"Oh-um, they just asked me if I'm a virgin or not that's why I said it was embarrassing, but at the same time I wondered if I wasn't"

"Why"

"Remember our first kiss you groped my breast, you saw me naked, and last night."

"Relax you are virgin ok and by the way it still hurts" A tear fell from kyoya's eye from crying in pain.

"Well ok if you say so, what did my dad say to you?" A look of fear went on his face. He started to remember that talk he had with Hikaru's parents.

"They were so dead serious I thought I was gonna wet myself, and your dad told me to meet him at the abandoned warehouse next week."

"HE DID WHAT You're not going with out me Kyoya!"

"Relax I'll come running if I need your help." He had a sincere look on his face.

"Ok Fine" They went back to eating and like always kyoya went to his beyblade tournaments and Hikaru would have to go shopping for more food, clean the house, and take care of kyoya. In the evening just when they were getting ready for bed Hikaru wanted to ask kyoya something really quick. She was in her normal PJ's tank-top and short and Kyoya came in climbing into bed in his boxers (still no shirt).

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

"You just did" He turned around sitting up just like Hikaru.

"I'm serious there was something else your parents asked me the other day"

"Yeah what is?"

"Are we going to have kids?" He blushed and accidentally fell off the bed.

"Well –um- You see – I um- Well maybe like two or three"

"Oh Ok" She smiled and turned back into her sleeping position.

"Wait one more thing Hikaru… She sat back up.

"Something wrong?" He started leaning in closer until their faces were a few centimeters apart.

"Why are you asking that now did you want to-" his voice was seductive and he squeezed her left breast. She blushed a bright red. Hikaru was so not ready for this so she kicked him in his privates again pushing him off the bad.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT, I JUST ASKED BECAUSE I FORGOT TO TELL YOU EARLIER YOU'RE A PERVERT LIKE ALWAYS!" Kyoya was to busy holding his privates in pain to respond so Hikaru made him sleep on the floor that night.

**Me: How did I end up with this...O_o oh well and for those who thought they were gonna-ya know- I can't write that stuff**

**Yu: They were gonna what?**

**L: You're too young to understand maybe when you're older we'll tell you**

**Yu: BUT I WANNA KNOW NOW! *POUTS***

**L: Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu: Can someone please tell me what they were talking about in the last chapter**

**L: you're too young to know Yu**

**Me: -_- Anyways… since I'm stuck on what to write and I don't want to that think with Hikaru's dad or the wedding (yet) this chp. Is about just them and their friends and Benkei's crying**

**Benkei: I'm gonna be Kyoya's BEST MAN! w**

**Me: Eh- Maybe I don't know there's suppose to be three guys and I got like four choices**

**L: Four choices huh who are they**

**Me: Benkei, Ginga, Nile and tsubasa or maybe I'll leave Tsubasa out ,Yu and Kenta are the Ring bearers**

**Yu: I have to wear a bear suit?**

**L: No you'll be holding the rings with Kenta**

**L: Then who are the bridesmaids**

**Me: hhmmm… Madoka, Mei-Mei, and I think Sophie you know what Lets just get to the story**

**Yu: Okays Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB *whispers* can someone please tell me what I'm not suppose to know***

**Me: YYUUUU!**

**Yu: I didn't say anything**

Chapter 7: Who's the Best man and the Bridesmaid

Everyone was at the B-Pit talking about who they would think was the bridesmaid and the Best man for the wedding.

"To tell you the truth I've been Kyoya's buddy longer than any of you SO I'M THE BEST MAN" Benkei was a little too confident about that.

"Someone's a little convinced just because you've been Kyoya's friend longer doesn't mean you'll be the best man maybe it'll be me" Nile said. Then again he wasn't too bad of a choice either.

"Stop it you too" Ginga broke the gaze between them and spread them apart. "Maybe Kyoya will choose me"

"B-B-B-B-BULL! YOU'RE CRAZY AS IF!"

"Yea right Ginga, Kyoya's choosing ME!" Soon enough the boys started fighting and yelling at each other.

"Ok enough about the best man what about the bribes maid!" The boys broke up the fight soon enough.

"That's brides maid Mei-Mei" Chao Xin said "And just because you and Hikaru's beys are both Aquario doesn't mean she'll choose you" Mei-Mei pouted.

"That's right Mei-Mei" Sophie said "Why maybe Hikaru will choose me"

"No offence Sophie, but I've been friends with Hikaru longer than you so I'm definitely sure she's choosing ME!"

"In your dreams Madoka"

"IT'S GOING TO BE ME SOPHIE!"

"NO ME!"

"NO MEI-MEI"

"Meow Cat fight" Chaox Xin said

"I don't get why they're so worked up about this" Dashan said

"Women are a mystery" Chi-Yun said

"I've never seen sophie so worked up, you Julian?"

"I can't say I have Wales"

"I don't get it, it's just a wedding any idea why they're arguing Kenchi?" Yu asked

"It's something about being important to that person I guess"

"Even the guys are going at it again" Tsubasa said. Then right at that moment when everyone was arguing Hikaru and Kyoya walked in. They both sweat dropped when the saw everyone fighting.

"HIKARU, KYOYA!"

"Hikaru I've been you're friend the longest so I'm you're bridesmaid right?"

"No way Madoka It's me Hikaru right!"

"No Hikaru choose me MEI-MEI!" The n the guys interrupted.

"B-B-B-B-BULL! KYOYA I'M YOU'RE BEST MAN RIGHT?"

"No Way Benkei IT'S ME"

"Same to you Nile Kyoya's obviously choosing me"

"STAY OUT OF IT GINGA!"

"MAKE ME BENKEI"

"Ladies and Gentlemen IT'S THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!" Yu said pretending to hold a microphone. "WHO WILL BE THE BEST MAN AND THE BRIDESMAID STAND BACK AND WATCH!"

"Eh-hem" Hikaru said everyone stopped fighting. "You guys it's up to me and Kyoya to choose and truthfully we haven't been think about the bridesmaid and bestman until now." They all fell anime style.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T PICKED!" They yelled.

"Calm down" kyoya said. "We'll think about eventually"

**Me: and that's where my imagination stopped, I'll continue tomorrow or tonight**

**Yu: How about earlier than that**

**Me: depends on reviews**

**Yu: REVIEW PEOPLE COME ON I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**L: You're such a child Yu**

**Yu: ARE NOT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ok so I'm just gonna skip to when Kyoya goes off to meet Hikaru's dad**

**Yu: I bet it'll be boring**

**L: you never know Yu, you never know**

**Me: I thinks he's right this time I just know that he's gonna be there I don't have any… details**

**L: So you're gonna wing it**

**Me: Yes,Yes I am**

**Yu:… -_-;**

**L: …-_-; **

**Yu: Uh-oh she's going Phineas and Ferb on us do the disclaimer L**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB just a really weird attitude**

Chapter 8: We don't see eye to eye

It was Tuesday around 8 p.m and it was around the time when Kyoya would have to meet up with Hikaru's dad. Before he left he gave a sleeping Hikaru a kiss goodnight and left.

**At the Abandoned Warehouse**

"Hello, ANYONE HERE!" The warehouse lights all flipped off and the next thing Kyoya knew he was hit on the head and knocked out. About a few minutes later he woke up awake tied up sitting in a chair. A tall figure appear from the dark it was Hikaru's dad and his dad.

"Hello there son"

"Dad, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

"I don't want you hooking up with my little girl so it's better that you _disappear_"

"DAD! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!"

"Sorry son, but I don't want you in a relationship with this guys daughter" uh oh fight.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"That um-um" Tadashi-kyoya's dad needed to think of an excuse. "I-I'm just saying that you're daughter deserves best" He lied.

"It's nice to know you love me dad" -_-

"The point is you can't be with Hikaru and you're DEFINATLY NOT GONNA MARRY HER!"

"Ever heard of being there for your kids"

"No"

"Ok that's enough of father son moment time to get rid of you" Hikaru's dad said and he started duck taping Kyoya's mouth shut. He muffled and then the warehouse doors busted open and they saw three people standing there.

"TADASHI"

"HISORE"

"DDAAAAAAADDDDDD!"

**Me: Well I thought this was pretty good, but too short**

**Yu: When are we getting to the wedding**

**L: Yea it's been like what 7, 8 chapters**

**Me: Like at the end at the next chapter when the wives are done killing their husbands**

**L: Sweet**

**Yu: Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: *sigh* Ok here's a new chapter and I've been stuck lately so the next few chapters might not make sense**

**Yu: but then what's the point of making a story that doesn't make sense?**

**L: This story is going no where**

**Me: QUIET BOTH OF YOU L disclaimer**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 9: Busted and wedding plans

"TADASHI"

"HISORE"

"DDAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!" The three "men" turned around and saw their wives (fiancé for kyoya).

"Ah Umeko we were just um-eh" o_o;

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Kyoya's mother screamed while she went over to her husband punching him in the face making him pass out. Miku-Hikaru's mother went over and pulled Hiisore's ear.

"Now would you mind telling us what the hell you were doing?" He nodded while shedding a tear.

"OW OWW o_o THAT HURTS and how did you know we were here?" Meanwhile Hikaru went over to Kyoya and ripped the duck tape off his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH THAT FUCKIN HURTS," Then kyoya turned to Hikaru while she was busy untying his hands and legs. "I thought you were asleep"

"I never went to sleep I was pretending, I was waiting to see if you were actually gonna go so I would call my mom" He smiled at her his lips still red from the duck tape.

"YOU TOLD HIKARU YOU LITTLE- OOOWWWW MIKU THAT HURTS!"

"Well we should get going now it's pretty late" and she pulled Hisore to the car while Umeko dragged her husband on the floor outside.

"Thanks for saving me Hikaru"

"No problem just don't do anything stupid without telling me first, Ok"

"Ok come on we should leave" They left hand in hand back to their house sleeping sound.

**The next day**

The next day late in the afternoon Hikaru and Kyoya had everyone come to the B-Pit, but they wouldn't tell them why.

"What's this about?" Benkei asked.

"Well" Hikaru started. "Me and Kyoya were talking to Ryo and he said the plans for the wedding are ready." Everyone cheered.

"And were started thinking about who would be the other stuff-people there"

"Kyoya!"

"What I don't know what it's called…"

"Madoka, Sophie, Mei-Mei you're all my bridesmaid I couldn't choose just one" The three girls cheered and started jumping up and down.

"Benkei, Ginga, Nile you're all my best men- man- guys? Oh whatever you know what I'm trying to say."

"YES"

"Wait" Madoka said what about the ring bearers and the flower girl?"

"Oh yeah well" Kyoya rubbed the back of his head and Hikaru finished his sentence.

"We were thinking Yu and Kenta would share two jobs."

"What are you saying Hippity-hop and Kyoyo?"

"I think this is bad Yu" Kenta said looking very worried.

"What Hikaru's trying to say is that you two are the ring bearers and flower girls"

"O_O WHAT NO WAY WE'RE NOT WEARING DRESSES!" They said simultaneously. Hikaru got down on her knees so she would be at eye level with the two boys.

"You don't have to wear dresses you just have to do those two jobs for us please Yu? Kenta?"

"Fine"

"But you could wear dresses if you wanted too…"

"Kyoya!"

"What so it'll add more feeling to the wedding"

"Ok we'll go find some dresses…" And with that Kenta and Yu walked out of the B-Pit to the store for a dress.

**Me: My mind went blank after this next chappie is those weird parties the have for the bride and groom**

**Yu: So I have to wear a dress**

**L: Yes, yes you do**

**Yu: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!**

**L: Just kidding it was a joke in the story**

**Me: alright you two serious time I have a question for our readers**

**L and Yu: fine**

**Me: Ok so I have two ideas for the wedding which I need to type soon, but I only want to make one **

**-Should this be a happy wedding all with the normal wedding stuff or it could turn into this kidnapped the bride kind of thing?**

**Yu: Give your suggestion on how you want the story with a review or message PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: *Sigh* what is it Wednesday two more days with this computer maybe **

**Yu: At least you're sorta halfway through you're stories**

**L: No not really **

**Me: Yeah I know and cuz of that I'm gonna skip the two parties or whatever they're called and to after them**

**L: aaawwww sad**

**Me: OK so this chapter was an idea from Phantom-san THANK YOUZ! Disclaimer please**

**Yu: Don't yell at me Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB **

Chapter 10: Disaster of the wedding

It was the next day late at night just went everyone went home after Kyoya's party. Hikaru had her party thrown and the B-Pit so he was home alone. Their house was filled with silence. Kyoya was getting ready for bed and just then he heard a knock on the door. He got out of bed and to the door he thought it was Hikaru but there was a torn up paper in front of him. Kyoya reached for it and read it. _Watch your back._

"What the heck…" Kyoya just crumpled it up and threw it away going back to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Hikaru had gotten home late that night, but now was the big day. They both got dressed and went to the church getting ready for the wedding.

"I'll see you at the alter ok Hikaru"

"Alright I'll see you there" She gave him a quick kiss and they went in separate ways. Hikaru changed into her wedding dress a white skinny dress with blue roses on the bottom. Her hair curled up and held together with a green rose clip. She looked at herself in the mirror a shy smile on her face. Then Madoka, Mei-Mei and Sophie walked in with wearing light blue dress.

"Oh my gosh Hikaru you look beautiful" Madoka said.

"You are preacious Hikaru" Sophie said handing her the bouquet decorated in blue and and green roses.

"Eh- Thank guys I'm a little nervous"

"It's Ok" Mei-Mei said" You just gotta be confident" Hikaru sighed.

"Thank you so muich" tHey all smiled.

**With Kyoya**

Kyoya had just put on his tux the top of it light blue and on his coat a green rose. Benkei, Ginga and Nile walked in wearing green tuxes. For once Benkei wasn't wearing his hat and Ginga wasn't wearing his headband.

"You look good Kyoya" Nile said. Kyoya just side they could notice he was shaking.

"You ok Kyoya" Ginga asked.

"Just a little nervous." He was even sweating a little too.

"B-B-B-BULL! Kyoya pull yourself together you're getting married for a reason aren't you?"

"Geez Benkei I get it I just don't want anything to go wrong…" Then Kyoya's dad walked in.

"Kyoya you need to be out there now"

"Alright then dad, come on lets get going"

Kyoya was standing the in the alter waiting. He looked around Madoka, Sophie and Mei-Mei standing on the left. Benkei, Ginga and Nile standing behind him. His parents were sitting in the front with Hikaru's mother. And their friend and family sitting in the the music started playing. The doors opened and Hikaru was holding her fathers arm. In front of them Yu and kenta were throwing the flowers not wearing dresses. Hikaru walked up and was holding the bouquet which she passed to Sophie. Kyoya took her hands in his Hikaru could tell he was nervous she could feel him shaking and his hands a little sweaty.

"We are gathered here today to…." Kyoya's mind wandered off into space. He was thinking of a number of things that could go wrong. Then he randomly started singing Hot'n cold in his head. A cloud of dust appeared and no one could see anything. Someone hit kyoya on the head making him pass out and the person carried him away. The fog started lifting any a few people could see Kyoya getting dragged away by two people.

"KYOYA!" Hikaru screamed, but one of them men carried Kyoya while the other pointed a gun at Hikaru.

"Let's go" The men put the gun down and ran out through the side door where they had taken Kyoya. Hikaru got on her knees and stared crying. Her mother sat by her side comforting her.

"Sh Hikaru it'll be fine" Hikaru stopped her crying and stood up.

"I'm going after them."

**Me: dun Dun DUUUNNN**

**Yu: The only good thing here is that I didn't wear a dress the rest is just pure evil**

**L: Wow that was uummm…. What's the word**

**Yu: Depressing**

**L: Yeah that**

**Yu: Well Bye-Bye for now review pleasew**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: HI ok so I have to finish this story today both of them maybe and if not I'm ssssssooooooo SORRY D:**

**Yu: you better I wanna know what happen**

**L: You don't have any ideas do you?**

**Me: Absolutely none which is why this is gonna be quick disclaimer**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 11: Return of an enemy

"I'm going after them"

"Oh no you're not Hikaru, maybe this is a sign that it just isn't meant to be" Hikaru clenched her fist the fact her own father wouldn't let her go. That doesn't mean she didn't go. She left and changed out of her dress into her blading clothes.

"Where are you going Hikaru?" Madoka asked along with all the others by her side.

"Going to find Kyoya, I'm not letting whoever's behind this get away"

"You sure Hikaru?" Ginga said "You haven't used you beyblade in at least a year."

"I'm going and you can't stop me."

"We weren't going to we're coming with you" She smiled everyone of her friends was actually going to help her too bad she could say the same about her parents.

"We're coming too" They turned around and saw Hikaru and Kyoya's parents. Hikaru ran up to her mother and hugged her. " I knew guys cared"

"Actually you're mother is making us." She slapped Him in the face. "I mean we'd do anything for you" o_o;

"And I have a pretty good idea of where to go."

**With Kyoya**

Kyoya regained consciousness and found himself inside a metal cell.

"HELLO, Anyone THERE!" Suddenly a man appeared from the shadows. Kyoya gasped.

"So nice to see you again Kyoya"

"Doji!"

**ME: Shorter chapters MORE TIME**

**Yu: Review PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yu: HI there while this story the other one lullaby's working on may not be finished**

**L: Remind me again why you can't finish it can't she just go to the library**

**Me: MY MOM DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I WRITE THESE STORIES SHE'LL BE PISSED IF I TELL HER JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 12: Old problems rise again

Kyoya finally regained consciousness and found himself in a metal cell. Standing before him was Doji. He finally knew where he was in the Dark Nebula headquarters.

"Doji, What do you want know…"

"I think you mean what ryuuga needs you may have foiled our plans once, but not this time."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about redesigning our plans and trying something new, your friend Ginga may have defeated Ryuuga the last time, but now we're prepared."

"I don't get it what the heck does that have to do with me?"

"You are fuel for Ryuuga, this time I won't let him be in control" Takes a sip of the wied orange juice. "You are one of the strongest bladders around and a former member of the Dark Nebula, we couldn't kidnap Ginga because he is too important for so many people." Pause "Besides you're a lone wolf trust me no one will miss you" Doji left Kyyoa alone in a cold dusty cell. There was some blood on the walls to which gave him more of a reason to escape. Luckliy when he was at the wedding he had his bey with him the and he still has it now.

**Me: Tellz me what you think it's sloppy, but you'll get the idea.**

**Yu: I don't get wasn't Doji dead**

**L: And how did Ryuuga get there didn't he hate doji isn't this in metal mastters time**

**Me: IT'S A BUNCH OF THINGS SMACHED INTO ONE YOU WANT A STORY OR NOT**

**Yu: No not any more**

**Me: *sigh***


End file.
